Glimpses
by crystal-rose19
Summary: Hello all, found these sitting on an old USB drive and figured I'd post them. Enjoy!


A/N: I found these on an old USB drive from years ago. It looks like they may have been written for the iPod challenge by the looks of the titles. As usual, I own nothing.

Memories

Jinx started to forget the little things first, people and dates. It wasn't until she forgot where home was that Mary and Brandi took her to the doctor. She started sobbing when the doctor said Alzheimer's and didn't stop for days. Brandi and May fought over nursing homes, because neither of them was in any shape to take care of her full time. It progressed in spite of the treatments. Mary knew she should feel sad, but the day her mother looked her in the eyes and asked who she was, all she felt was relief.

For the Longest time

He couldn't leave. He had thought about leaving a few times, but never really came close. Marshall was not the kind of man to leave things unfinished. It wasn't just that he had never said the words, it was more than that. They still had a story to write, no matter the ending, and he couldn't bear to put down a book before finding out how it ended.

Feels like tonight

She felt like she'd been looking into a mirror today. Her new witness had been in the program for years, but was getting a divorce from her husband and was now Mary's responsibility. She'd explained to Mary the years of arguing and unhappiness. He wasn't a bad man, but they didn't love each other and they didn't realize it until too late. Mary took a deep breath and looked down at the ring on her finger. The end had been a long time coming, but it needed to be tonight.

The Call

For once it was Raph calling to say he was going to be late. It was strange, but Mary didn't think anything of it. They'd had a fight and he was probably still mad. She ordered pizza and picked up a beer and watched bad reality TV. There was nobody else there and she hadn't had this much fun since before her family moved in. When he came home smelling like beer and strange perfume it wasn't so fun anymore.

Precious Illusions

Mary had the same dreams every little girl did. She wanted the prince and the white horse and the fairy tale. She got Mark and his bright smile and rusted motorcycle. It was close enough for her. She climbed on the back and let him sweep her off her feet. A month later in a dreary hotel outside of Vegas she was still wondering what the hell they'd been thinking. She had switched taking care of a drunken mother for taking care of a drunken husband. So she left, revealed her age and got the marriage annulled. Twenty years later, though she'd shoot anyone who asked, she still caught herself wishing for that prince.

Unwritten

Brandi had always felt like her life had already been decided for her. She was good at finding the wrong kind of guy and getting into trouble. That was what her life was, no matter how she tried. That's why she liked being around Peter. Everything about him screamed second chance. He made her feel like a blank page again, like she could change who she's always been and become anyone she wanted to be. Her future was full of possibilities and she liked that.

Almost Lover

He'd been everything she ever wanted. He'd said all the right things and done all the right things and she thought he was perfect. He was her dream. So she married him. But it wasn't anything like her mother said it would be. She cried herself to sleep and when she went to her mother for help, the older woman just sat a bottle down in front of her. It was how they handled things in those days. So she drank, and she still cried herself to sleep. The she had a baby and she thought it would make her happy, but it only made things worse. She drank more and resented the bouncing blond baby that took her husband away even when he was home.

Never be lonely

She sat in the park and watched the couples laughing and hugging. They were so free and she wondered why she couldn't do that. Was there something wrong with them, or was it her? They were obviously silly in love and so was she, right? So why was it so different? I was better than nothing, though, she supposed. At least she wasn't lonely.

She Only Smokes When She Drinks

He walked into the bar and looked around. He was only mildly surprised to see her in a booth in the back surrounded by a cloud of smoke. He took a seat at the bar and just watched for a while. She was turning down the men, and he couldn't tell yet if that was a good sign or a bad one. He motioned for the bartender and got a bottle and another glass. He was her partner and there was only one place for him tonight. He walked towards her ignoring the pitying looks from the other men. He knew she wouldn't turn him away.

The Reason

Mary knew she wasn't perfect. Far from it in fact. But she'd never thought she was bad enough to drive Marshall away. He was always the only one who could take her crap. So that he was thinking about leaving, that was a slap in the face. She'd really never meant to hurt him. The worst part was that she didn't know if she could change. She wouldn't even know where to start. Still, she knew if there was one person she could try to be better for, it was Marshall.


End file.
